Eureka Seven: Mud
by SHOOPDAWHOOP2
Summary: I never knew this would happen... I remember I was in my room, getting yelled at by my brother... Being rejected from my own father... Being left alone in school... And all of a sudden, she appears...


Time Fragged

Eureka Seven: Unnatural Timing

"I never knew this would happen... I remember I was in my room, getting yelled at by my brother... Being rejected from my own father... Being left alone in school... And all of a sudden, she appears..."

"Wake up!"

Mud's head jerked right up from the abrupt shove. Then he looks at his friend, Zac.

"Dude, class ended several minutes ago. What are you still sleeping around for?"

Mud's face contorts into realization. "What?"

He looks at the clock. {15:00} He sighs.

"School's finally out! Summer is officially BACK IN! YEAH!" Zac yelled.  
Mud covered his ears. "Did you really have to blow off my ear drums, you buffoon?"

"Are you NOT stoked about Summer?"

Mud looks away. "Not really, no."

"WHAT!? You're kidding."

"I'm not, really"

{A minute later}

"COME ON!" Zac jumps onto his ref board and zips off. Mud sighs, hops onto his ref board and quickly catches up.

"Heh, if you wanna ride the waves, then you'd better catch up!" Zac said as he speeds up.

Mud only laughs. "Challenging me to a race to the cliffs is one risky choice, my friend."

With that, Mud swerves twice in a pattern and picks up a moderate gust of wind, then used the sides of his board to catch the flow of the wind and blow past Zac.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Zac said.

"Hahaha!" Mud laughed.

An all out race occurs between the two as they challenge each other to the top. Zac took shortcuts while Mud used alleyways and rooftops to his advantage.

"Car alert!" Mud warned as he veers away.

"What-RAGH!" Zac cuts a sharp right as an FP zips past them. Then he reaches the area of the desired cliff, smiling to himself as he was the first to get here. But as he finally got towards the edge, Mud was there waiting for him. Zac stops his board.

"Cheater."

"What? I didn't cheat. You were the one using all of those shortcuts."  
There was a loud rumble in the distance. The two turns around as a dark cloud of smoke creeps towards them.

"Where did this come from? Aw man, now we can't ride the trapars anymore." Zac complains.

The winds began to pick up speed at a steady rate.

"We'd better get out of here. Or else we'll go bye-bye. See ya later." Zac flies off.

"Okay, later!"

But Mud stays behind a bit and stares at the sky. A minute passes by as an official IFO flies towards him. Then an officer comes out.

"Hey, kid! Don't you know it's too dangerous out here? Go home!"

Mud backs up towards the cliff. 'Come on, where are they?'

"Hey... you're not thinking about jumping are you?" the officer said.  
Mud waited a little more until finally... little specks of green in the sky. 'Trapars!'

His foot lifts up...

The officer runs up towards Mud...

Too late...

The officer looks around, but Mud was nowhere to be found, until he is seen riding the trapars in the distance. Then the officer shakes his head.

"That boy..."

"Whoo!" Mud cheers as he flies up to nearly a thousand feet in the air.

{Several minutes later}

Mud opens the door half-wet with his hair dripping water all over the floor. Once he shuts the door, he is harshly greeted with an incoming fist. Mud quickly anticipates with a parry. Then he looks up at his drunken brother. He is nearly 28 years old without a job, has a short-temper, and takes it out on Mud for his discretion.

"What do you want?" Mud asked.

"Where the hell where you?" his brother asked in a deep, tense attitude.

"I got here from school, obviously."

"Don't give me that crap. I know you were riding the waves again."

"So, your point?"

"I knew it! Don't you know that riding the waves are dangerous!? There are many people who kill themselves doing it! What the hell is the point of you riding the waves when you might end up like the rest of them!? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Oh, really!? Then what about you? It's been like what, 10 years since you dropped out of college? When are you gonna get a job? It's causing a lot of tension between mom and dad! And they are not even here to support us!"

"Don't you ever mention them, AGAIN!" His brother sends a kick towards Mud's abdomen and sends him flying towards the door with a THUD. In retaliation, Mud's eyes formed a red circle in his irises. He quickly got up and sends a fist towards his brother's face. The impact distorts his face and sends him spinning in the air across the hallway. His brother soon became enraged. But before he attempted to attack again, Mud quickly puts him to sleep with an elbow to the back of his head. Sighing, Mud grabs his ref board and leaves the house.

{a few minutes later}

The street is dark, the area left empty. The wind passes by...  
...until a green girl walks through the empty street...

{Hillside}

Mud receives a disconnected tone for the third time. His father didn't answer his phone. His mother told him earlier that he was doing a business trip, but that was it.

'Ignoring me again, huh? Nice way to treat your son.' Mud growled.  
The wind blows across the field. Mud's hair wisps from the wind current. Then he looks into the empty street before him. It was dark, ideal for a weird occurrence to enfold. But, in Mud's sense of awareness, something might enfold as weird...

A heartbeat.

'What the hell...'

There was a girl, standing there. She had green hair... That was most noticeable to Mud. But what was weird is that they have the same eyes. The girl began to stare at him, while Mud had his eyes on her. Then it hit him. There was something in his gut that told him to go to her. So Mud sprang to his feet and ran towards her. The girl noticed him and fully turns herself towards him. She began to brighten up the area as he got closer. But, when Mud finally got to her, she disappeared. And the brightness wasn't coming from her...  
...it was coming from a large semi-IFO flying towards him at full velocity.

THUMP!


End file.
